


Each Others Breathing

by Bootsrcool



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bbbaaaaack story, Cegan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Person B is scared of thunderstorms. Person A comforts them.Negan is person B.





	

Carl woke up pretty fast. It was still dark out and the 20 year old didn't know what woke him at first. Not until a flash of light lit up the room he was in. A moment later, the rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

Carl rolled over to his other side, coming face to face to a wide eyed Negan. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Carl reached over, resting his hand on the older mans neck.

"Nothing you need to worry about." 

Carl frowned. His eyebrows drew together when another clap of thunder made Negan flinch into the blanket. "Your scared of thunder?" 

Carl couldn't fully comprehend the fact that a man who can bash someone's skull in without batting an eye is scared of something that can't really hurt you.

"Not like that." The man snapped. He hesitated and didn't continue until Carl leaned in with care and concern in his eye. "My wife, Lucille. She died in a thunderstorm. We were in the middle of a herd hidden in an abandoned car on the side if a road. Has to move and she was just...." 

Carl nodded and just rolled into the man, wrapping his larger arms around himself.

"Were here. Were safe. There are no walkers. The door is locked. When we wake up, the sun will be out. Well go get some food amd stay inside for the day."

Negan nodded his head and let out a sigh, jumping a bit at another flash of lighting lit up his lovers features. The man leaned in and gave the male a gentle kiss on he lips, lingering for a moment before nodding again.

Carl smiled at him and closed his eye, rubbing the skin of the arm around his shoulders. The two of them fell asleep to each others breathing.


End file.
